


y2｜狂者 Ch 07

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	y2｜狂者 Ch 07

**故事描绘事件都为推动剧情发展需要，同时参照各国法律制度，没有任何参考学习价值，切勿认真推究

/ygritte

Ch 07

樱井大学时期风风火火的性格，不少人暗里将他视为眼中钉。其中，最严重一次冲突，便是在二宫大四最后一次参加棒球校队友谊赛时发生的。

自从大二停赛半年，樱井就以课业为由，大量减少参与足球校队练习，除了像校庆那般帮助宣传球队的大型活动，基本其他和外校的比赛他都没参加。

当时队内流传樱井是因为不满那名在场上与对手干架的后辈，才会接近退队。  
樱井虽确实有找过后辈进行口头教育，但之后谣言越来越魔幻现实，多数人竟都坚信起樱井曾把后辈叫到校舍后方不容他反抗地暴打一顿……。

樱井本身是懒得辟谣的人，不会辨明是非群众的疯言疯语，他没必要配合做何反应。可改编故事的另一名主角——化学系的野口则心没那么宽大，他仗着自己在学校担任副校长的父亲，原本就气焰十足，自从因打架被禁赛以后，与队员们关系大不如前，没有自我反省，反怪如今他在同学口中毫无尊严，全是樱井的错。

棒球友谊赛大约两星期前，野口赶着上课期间经过修建校舍的工地，心血来潮摸了一只大头钉，塞进樱井长期置放在足球部办公室的球鞋里。想下这点陷阱，能不能结成毒果，全凭樱井个人造化，他也不算坏心到头、洋洋得意。

可好死不死，二宫大四退队前最后一次登上投手丘前脚不知如何比半年前大了半吋，穿着过去升上大一时买的球鞋练习，动作看来都特别别扭，整个投球形体变了味，被教练要求比赛时必须换双鞋。而这时好心的西山知晓要二宫花多余的钱简直要他的命，主动找樱井借来他上足球场时习惯穿的那双……。

后来，阴日之下的K大棒球场，友谊赛进行到一半，教练指定众所注目的投手二宫登台，他却坐在牛棚里抱着直流鲜血的脚板粗喘着气——从此错臂与他青春时代最喜爱的棒球好好道别的机会。

观客席上的西山和樱井听了好几回教练喊二宫的名字没有回应，终于发现球队异样，慌乱地前去查看。

“上来。”  
樱井弄清情况，高跪在二宫的座席前，露出结实背部。二宫当时明白了他意思，仍抱着膝盖一言不语、一动不动。  
“我让你上来。”樱井重复的语气更重，似不会轻易罢休念头，二宫只得无奈的往前下伏，手臂搭上樱井的肩——。

抛下仍进行着比赛的队员、教练，球场到医务室有段距离，樱井大步地走着，呼吸和背上失血中的人频率接近。他沿路向二宫道歉，说他没想到野口会做出这样恶质的行为，一旁扶着二宫的背跟着的西山回说这下看副校长要怎么替他儿子收拾烂摊子。

“野口根本也不会承认是他、哪来的烂摊子要收。”二宫在樱井背上失神地说。  
“喏、不有个学弟说有印象看过野口大清早鬼鬼祟祟进了办公室吗？”西山回说。  
“那顶多算间接证据啊、还有你们说野口平时作风、对樱井怀恨在心之类也只能算人格证据。”

二宫额角冒着汗，虚弱地说“他要想找借口脱罪相当容易。”  
西山忿忿不平 “那我们也不能就这么算了吧。”  
樱井这时倒算冷静地开口“怎么？难不成妳还想去找野口报复吗？”  
二宫皱眉附和“对啊、静妳怎么回事啊？还想以暴制暴了……”

西山摊着一双手，想这两人不明白她为他们抱不平的心情，还反而指正她“那不然你们说怎么办嘛？本来好心替Nino找的球鞋……”  
“哪还怎么办，木下老教授不说过吗……”樱井掂了掂二宫的重量。  
二宫先一步说出他的后话“体制制裁不了的，只有老天能做审判。”

西山来回瞥了他俩一眼。

“你没有真的打他吧？”二宫突主动问起樱井。  
樱井随即否认“当然没有。”  
“那你确实骂他了？”  
樱井据理回答“是啊，就停赛后野口那不好好反省的态度、我肯定得教训他一顿。”

二宫从高处盯着樱井的金黄色发旋，这下始难得有些上火“他态度不好关你什么事？你以为你是谁啊？”  
“他的前辈。”樱井丝毫不觉有何不妥。  
“翔君、你可千万要小心啊。像你这样，正义凛然、自认手持天秤的人，以后肯定得吃不少苦。”西山耸肩抢着回话。

樱井和二宫同时难以置信地望向几分钟前还义愤填膺的西山，她竟甜甜地冲他俩笑。

目标地医务室在不远处，樱井低头翻弄裤装口袋拿出一颗标准赛用棒球，举过头顶、在二宫眼前左右晃了晃。  
“喏、给你。我刚才去牛棚前偷来的。”二宫懵懵接过。  
“本来想说至少替你留个大学生涯最后一场球赛用球作纪念。”

“现在看来更像赔罪礼。”樱井指节抹过鼻头，似有些觉着羞赧。

二宫盯着那颗只沾了一圈土、相对干净、接近新品的缝线球，握在手里掂了掂重量。心想究竟是自从停赛便再没时间、热忱回到球队遗憾得多、还是他无缘无故被牵扯进足球队的纠纷、被自校的人陷害倒霉。

少年的遗憾和衰运似乎都差不多。

所以二宫在心里盘算这事他究论到底也怪不到樱井身上去，却没料到在拉开医务室大门前，前头的人有些别扭的语音传来说着：

“二宫和也、总之这次算我欠你一次，以后有机会我肯定加倍还回来——”

小秋按往常习惯敲三下门后进门，二宫把放在手中观望的白色缝线球迅速收进办公桌最底一个抽屉，强作镇静地起身整理身上西服、不自然地咳了两声。

“后藤先生、小姐，您们好、请坐。”二宫张手招呼小秋身后进来的一男一女。  
“谢谢律师。”其中的男人向二宫欠了欠身，在他要小秋去替他们倒茶的间歇，男人拉着女的一起坐下。  
“那请开始说明事情经过原由吧。”二宫翻开桌上小秋事前与当事人在通话中速记的资料。

今日来与二宫见面的男女是名义上的兄妹，同姓后藤，原来因为后藤家生了女儿之后未再添子，后藤夫妇决定收养大女儿四岁、从小在育幼院长大的男孩，让他照顾生性内向、不善与人相处的妹妹。

他们第一次见面时，妹妹才7岁、哥哥是11岁。

经过15年的朝夕相处，两人发展超越一般家庭兄妹的情感、坠入爱河，如今被两人的父亲列为妨害家庭的共同被告。

听完后藤兄妹的说明，二宫不禁揉了揉眉心，想这仿佛廉价谈情小说的情节，可真是难办。

事实若非前几回事务所开会，平日看不过二宫名气大的同事向三木社长施压，说二宫总是得已避开不擅长的亲属法案件，他也不会被迫接受这类家庭伦理纠纷委托。

二宫对他人的恋爱自由及价值观念、生涯选择无什意见，他不过讨厌麻烦事至极。尤其所有类别的麻烦事里，往往牵扯情感最加倍麻烦。

喝了一口褪去温度的茶，二宫勉强挤出两句安慰语后，直接切入主题：“那我们现在逐一来看两位的父亲提出的起诉理由吧……”

这时，小秋再次敲门、开门，在门缝间微欠身看着二宫，未进入办公室说话“二宫律师，S.S.事务所的樱井律师现在在外头—”

二宫露出明显感到困扰的神情“跟他说我正和委托人进行会谈，请他之后提前预约时间再来。”  
小秋嗫嚅着说她五分钟前和樱井这么说过了“樱井律师说今天见不到你，坚决不会离开……”

二宫自己也明白樱井如此强势的原因，从北海道他独自提前回到东京，这俩星期间，樱井的电话、邮件、讯息，他一概无视，即便看见通知、既读了也不回覆。

——现下最大的麻烦事却侵门踏户来了。

见二宫犹豫一阵，坐他对面的后藤先生很快读懂了氛围，抓着妹妹的手自沙发上起身：“不然、律师，我们再约时间继续谈吧、下回再详细地讨论开庭的事，您先忙……。”

二宫这才有些不好意思地舒眉抬眼，跟着起身“……真是不好意思，后藤先生、小姐，不然、我们约近日您们有空的时间续谈吧。小秋会跟您们做确认的。”  
“好的、没问题。那就之后再见了。”后藤回说，转头朝门口走去。

二宫在小秋退出门前说：“请他进来吧。”返身到办公桌前拿起烟盒点了一根烟，这会似觉得有些难办。

樱井进来前还有模有样地敲了门，纵然二宫未回他话，他仍像没事人一样自动进到此刻泛着烟味的空间内。

“哟。”樱井穿着平日常见的公事用西装，似是下班后直接过来三木事务所的。  
二宫选择忽视那点细节，毫无顾忌直问“你来干嘛？”  
“你还敢问我来干嘛？”樱井看着半个月未见的二宫，无奈地笑。

“电话不接、邮件、讯息不回的人是哪里的哪位？”  
二宫吸了一口烟“……说了我讨厌被卷入不必要的麻烦。”

“噢、你首先认定我是麻烦，接着展示这就是你处理麻烦的方式啊……”樱井双手撑在二宫的办公桌面上，微微前俯与他相对，一双大眼现在眯起犀利的烧灼细线。

小秋这时推门端了两杯热咖啡进来，气氛诡异的两人未把注意力转移至她身上一秒，她便有所自知地很快收拾完退出去。

“二宫桑，你这样会让我产生一些很深的误会。”樱井压低声带说话，二宫只是在他目光范围内，反覆吸吐着烟雾，像能用烟幕屏蔽掉樱井这近在眼前的威胁。

“我会误会你对我……”  
樱井后话还没说完，被二宫硬生生打断“你要是来谈情说爱的，还是回头找你的情人去吧。”  
见二宫终于有些情绪波动，樱井笑得眼尾弯起“那既然不是想谈情说爱，你躲我是什么意思？”  
“你该不会忘了我们还有个叙旧的约定吧？”樱井松开撑着桌面的结实手臂，站直身体抱臂，气势如同资方谈判“口头承诺也能构成契约效力，不用我特别提醒二宫桑吧？”

二宫皱眉咋舌一声“除非你先答应不扯些毫无相关的事。”

“行啊。”

樱井释然地坏笑，伸手抽走二宫嘴里的烟，在二宫惊讶之余，凑上去扯他领带，前倾身体、侧过鼻梁将吻落在那人想出声抗议撅起的嘴——。

“……我能保证不跟你谈情说爱。”  
分开双唇，张嘴叼起沾着二宫口中热气、尚未延烧到头的滤嘴，樱井哑着气音说：

“但我今后都不能保证不去亲你可爱的唇。”

樱井在二宫眼底目睹令他满意的囧迫、无措，咬着烟回头藏起得意的笑，跨出大步说那既然没事了，我就先走啦——。

甚至，步出二宮的办公室前，他还不忘补充一句：“别再忘了接电话、回讯息拉，二宫大律师。”

tbc


End file.
